Just Him and Me
by ThatOliviaChick
Summary: ONCE-SHOT Harry x Ginny Short Ginny and Harry share a special moment. How do they react to the situation. What happens next? ...


**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling**

**Harry x Ginny**

**This is just a weird short one-shot, let me know what you think and or if this could be continued at some point? x**

Harry was staying with the Weasley's at the Black's family home. It was while they were cleaning out the house to make it more homely. Molly was cooking lunch in the kitchen as Harry was wondering around the house. He could hear some shuffling coming from a room a couple of doors down. He slowly walked towards the room and could hear some music coming from it. The door was slightly ajar, he opened it to see Ginny dancing around her room. It was a funny sight to Harry. He couldn't help but smile. The door slowly opened a bit more letting out a creaking noise. Ginny turned around face to face to Harry. Her cheeks going as bright as her red hair, Harry let out a stifled laugh. Ginny just smiled at him, forgetting her embarrassment, dragging Harry to the middle of the room to dance with her. They were dancing for a couple of hours, singing along to music, mostly laughing at Harry's terrible attempt at dancing. They started getting tired after dancing for so long. The last song played a slow one. They were just looking into each others' eyes, getting lost. Leaning in, inches apart, they heard the call for dinner. Breaking the special moment they had together. Ginny left the room straight away, stopping the awkward silence between them before it could even start. Harry could hear everyone getting ready for dinner downstairs. What had he just felt towards Ginny, IT'S RON'S SISTER. He thought, why Ron's sister. Somehow it felt right. Why hadn't they kissed, what would've happened? Harry was confused. He slowly left the room, glancing back at where they almost kissed. During dinner they sat near each other but neither spoke a word. The silence was difficult between them. Harry missed talking to Ginny, how care-free they could be together. After dinner Harry slowly walked up the stairs glumly. Why couldn't he just talk to her? Ginny rushed past him sparing him a glance as she passed him on the stairs sorrow in her eyes. Harry just kept walking. He walked straight to the bathroom, leaving the door open as he brushed his teeth. He could hear footsteps coming from outside of the bathroom in the hall. Ginny was looking at the ground as she walked in and closed the door behind her. She looked up to see Harry. She didn't think anyone would be in the bathroom. She muttered a sorry, turned around to grab the handle to open the door but Harry grabbed her arm. She turned around to face him. Their faces were inches apart. With one last glance Harry looked over Ginny's face and kissed her. Right then and there, it was like an explosion of fireworks. It felt so right. They stood there for a couple of minutes before they pulled apart with loss of breath. A blush crept upon Ginny's face as she looked up at Harry. The green eyes were so enchanting. Ginny went up on her tip-toes, gave Harry one last kiss and left him standing in the bathroom. When Ginny arrived at her bedroom door Hermione gave her a strange look. The book in Hermione's hands closed as Ginny walked over to sit at her bed after shutting the door behind her. Ginny's eyes were glazed over she was in a daze of happiness, although Hermione was worried about her. Hermione walked over to Ginny who was now sitting on her bed legs crossed a wide smile across her lips. Hermione nudged Ginny and she looked up at Hermione. The smile still plastered on her face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Slowly Ginny told Hermione what had happened in the room they were in, then what happened in the bathroom. Ginny's smile widened as she spoke about Harry. Hermione started getting giddy. Finally something between them happened, she thought.

It was now Harry's turn to confide in Ron. Slowly he left the bathroom to the room Ron and him were sharing. He walked into the room to the sight of Ron slightly hanging off the bed letting out quiet snores. He better not wake him, better yet not tell Ron just yet, he thought to himself. The night was a long one. Harry had trouble sleeping, he felt different now he had kissed his bestfriend's sister. Should he have kissed her? He doesn't seem to regret it. Harry felt like he only got a couple of hours sleep before the sun started rising seeping through the curtains. Harry knew he would no longer be able to get to sleep so instead he decided to take the first shower of the morning. The sun was getting brighter as Harry stood in the bathroom. Not long after he felt refreshed he headed downstairs to the kitchen hearing Kreacher's morning insults. On the table was a book Harry didn't recognise, he opened the book to see it had Ginny's name on it. He opened the book to see a sentence he hoped he'd never read.

_I think I might be falling in love with him..._

A pang of hurt cross with jealousy filled Harry's chest. Did she like someone else? Why did he kiss her then? Maybe he just ruined his friendship with him. Who does Ginny like? Harry was left that morning wondering. Maybe if he read further into the book he might've found out, but wouldn't that be an invasion of privacy? Harry ignored the book and just sat at the table reading another book until other people started piling into the kitchen. It was only a couple of moments before Ginny stepped foot into the kitchen just in her pyjamas. She didn't seem to notice Harry as she went to the cupboard to grab a cup to fill with water. As she was about to take a mouthful of water she saw Harry sitting at the far end of the table. She wasn't sure what happened last night was a dream or not. Could she confront Harry about it or would he think she was an idiot. He slowly got up and strode over to her, grabbed her hands,

"I'm sorry for last night, especially if you like someone else." With that he left her standing in the kitchen dumbstruck. So it did happen, they kissed, but why would he be sorry? With that Ginny was confused by what he meant. Then her eyes glance over the table to see her journal and opened up and saw the 1st page with,

_I think I might be falling in love with him..._

Written down, but underneath it something else was written down.

_I'm sorry. I hope we can stay friends. H_

With those final words she hugged her book close to her chest vowing she will wait for him to finally see that it is him that she might be falling for.


End file.
